Legend of the Island of Youth
by EclipsaQOD
Summary: A class went on a vacation trip together, and then they crashed onto a mysterious island, where weird things start to happen.


p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Authors note: span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis story isn't exactly Mythology related, but there will be Mythological creatures and events that are NOT TRUE. This story is something I came up with; I just put a bunch of ideas together and decided to actually post them onto the internet. Also if you get confused, the main character is a female. I will understand if no one will like this story because of that. Enough chit-chat! Let's get to it!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As I was about to leave to go onto the enormous structure that somehow people made fly in the sky, called a plane, I said farewell to my parents, not knowing what type of events that are to style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""If everyone is done saying goodbye, then come onto the plane before we take off without you!" One of the attendants yelled/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After a couple minutes waiting for everyone to get on the plane, one of the captains told us all about the boring, tedious, and useless rules and safety regulations that they have./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Once as they had finished, we took off soaring into the vast sky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It felt like hours…. Until….. Something banged up against the plane./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I looked out through the window, which I was sitting next to, and I saw that whatever had smashed into the plane managed to take out one of the plane's wings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Everyone, remembering that they all somehow forgot to listen to the safety regulations that they had been told not too long ago, started to panic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Luckily, the attendants were there to tell everybody the safety regulations once again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Unfortunately, everyone was in too much of a panic to heed to any of the attendants./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Suddenly, the plane made a weird noise, and the nose of the plane tilted down, which caused more of a panic than what had happened before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The panic, for some reason, made the plane crash down faster than what I thought possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When the plane crashed down, and hit an outlandish island, everybody started to heap out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Once as everyone was out, we figured out that there were no casualties, actually the worst that happened was broken bones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was still a rampant of people who were is a panic, so I said what needed to be said:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""ENOUGH! WE NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Once as everyone was calm and when they looked at me I voiced them the plan of action./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""We need to split up into three groups: The people who are injured, the people who will tend to the injured, and finally the people who would savage the plane for anything that could be of use to us! If we are panicking, and not worrying about our own safety, then no one will be able to survive!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""YEAAAAAAAAA!" Everybody screeched/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Also for the third group, it will be a dangerous task, so we need people who are willing to risk their lives for others!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Once we had split up into those three groups, I and a couple others went into the plane for any medical supplies, food, and anything that could be of use for us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After we have been scavenging for a couple minutes, the plane started creaking, and I had a menacing feeling that something bad is about to happen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Everybody! Get out, the plane is about to explode!" I shouted, "Get out of the plane in a single file! If we cause too much of a panic, the plane might explode sooner than expected!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When we had gone out of the plane, a couple minutes later, the plane had started creaking once again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Everybody, stand back! It's about to explode!" I had bellowed, and once everybody took more than a few steps back, the plane had made a sound that it wasn't supposed to make./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After that one last noise, the plane had detonated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"For at least five minutes there was nothing but silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""….."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When finally everybody started to look my way, in a very slow, but yet foreboding way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I started to get chills just looking at their panicked faces, trying to figure out what had happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When I had gotten weary of their eerie stares, I finally said, "Once as the incapacitated have been tended to, we would need to split up into three more groups. I will go into more detail at that instant."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The people who had decided to take care of the injured, started to do what they could to tend to their companions wounds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"While they had been doing that, I was doing my best to contemplate of what we should do, when I apprehended something that I believe I had not perceived earlier./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""…Where are the adults?" I whispered sluggishly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""The scarce people that had accomplished to hear me looked around, and came up with the same assumption that I did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""THERE IS NO ADULTS HERE!" One of the people had shouted in a very frightened tone/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"That had cause a little more than a minor panic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When everybody had heard this, they too started to look for anyone who happened to be 18 or above./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""…!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After everyone noticed that there were no adults, they started to panic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I then tried my best to calm them down, "Calm down! They probably are just looking around, you know surveying the area?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"That managed to calm them down enough/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Then I yelled, "We need to split up into three groups! If we are going to survive we need to figure out our roles. The three groups will also have code names. The first group: The Sheeps; The Sheep will be the people who will manage the crops, blacksmithing, and mining. The second group: The Eagles; The Eagles will be the ones who defend the base camp; they will lookout for wild animals, or any natives. And the final group: The Wolves; The Wolves will hunt for food and scout the area for anything that might be interesting, or suspicious." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After taking a breath, I continued what I was saying, "The three groups will need a leader for each one, someone who can manage leading something difficult. I will be the leader for The Wolves; we only need a leader for The Sheeps and The Eagles."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I will be the leader for The Eagles" One of my classmates stepped up, raising his hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You're Seth, am I correct?" I questioned him/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""That's correct" He responded back/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Seth is tall, at least 6 feet tall, with red hair, a pretty nice tan, and the body shape of an athlete. He seems like he would make a good leader, he is somewhat nice, he has this understanding of people who are much weaker than he is, and he has good leadership skills./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You will make a good leader for The Eagles" I proclaimed while smiling at him, "Now we will need a leader for The Sheeps."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Another guy stepped up, "I will do it"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I slightly blushed and responded with, "Okay Logan, you would be a good leader for The Sheeps"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Logan is a very nice guy, but he's a bit shy, so I'm surprised that he volunteered for anything like this. Logan doesn't have many friends, so I thought I should become his friend. I'm actually pretty popular, with a couple friends, so since I was hanging out with Logan, they did so as well. Secretly, I have a crush on Logan. I'm worried how he would react to my feelings, so I just keep them silent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""O-okay, thank you!" He responded with a cute little smile on his face/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Is there any objections to any of the three leaders? We wouldn't want to have a leader that nobody wants"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After I said this, a guy named Trey raised his hand/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yes Trey?" I asked with/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What about Joseph?" He responded with/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Joseph is one of the most popular, if not the most popular boy there is./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Uhhhh, no thanks, its fine." Joseph had responded to Trey's statement before/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh, okay" Trey said back/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""If there are no other objections, shall we split up into our three groups?" I requested/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When it was obvious that there were no other objections, our classmates started to split themselves into the three groups./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"14 people had gone to The Sheeps, 11 people went to The Eagles and 10 people went to The Wolves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After we were evenly spread out, we went into the forest that we were right next to, unknowing of what we are getting ourselves into./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Authors note: FINALLY! It took me forever to write this span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span:P, so I'm glad that it's finally done. I hope that you guys enjoyed it ;). I sure didn't/span/strong/p 


End file.
